


Scars

by kcraken



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcraken/pseuds/kcraken
Summary: Crappy slightly angsty one-shot that fades into fluff





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just a short not very good quip for Catradora about Adora's scars from the Battle of Bright Moon. Takes place a week after the fight

"Adora, do they still hurt?" The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't turn around. "Yes. Of course they do."

"Do they hurt when you lay in bed at night?"

"...Yes."

"Does it hurt when they hug you?"

Adora clenched her jaw, steel-willing herself not to turn around. "Yes."

There was a momennt of silence. The air felt thick with things the two wanted to say, but restrained instead. Just as Adora was about to continue walking, she felt two hands softly placed on her shoulders. "Do the scars hurt when you move, even just a little, Adora?" Catra's tone was uncharacteristically empty. There was a quality within it that Adora couldn't place, but deep down she knew Catra was hurting, and Adora dully realized that that's what the entire point of this entire conversation was. As Adora stood, not replying, Catra gently traced her fingers down her back, over the scars. Adora winced a bit as a slight stinging sensation rose from the scratches, and finally broke. She turned around to face Catra, whose hands rested back at her own sides.

"Catra. You can cut the shit. I know you want the scratches to hurt because you're hurting-"

Catra gripped the front of Adora's shirt, yanking her forwards. Before this moment, her eyes had been dull and empty-feeling, but now they were pained and fierce and pissed off. "I don't just want them to hurt because I'm hurting, _Princess_." Adora grimaced at the way Catra spat the last word. The word 'traitor' rang in Adora's ears, but she tried her best to ignore the gnawing feeling it created in the back of her mind.

Catra leaned forward, softly but not warmly and murmuring, "I want them to hurt to remind you that _you're_ hurting, Adora. I want you to be reminded so you remember _why_ you're hurting. I want you to know why you're hurting as you lay in your bed at night, fitfully trying to fall asleep, _alone_."

Carta pulled away, smoothing Adora's top down and looking her in the eyes. Adora could have sworn she saw tears forming, and any of the irritation she'd felt bubbling in her chest ebbed away. Catra reached her arms around to Adora's back, roughly gripping it, which caused Adora to hiss in pain and try to step away. Unfortunately that made the burning and stinging sensation worse, and she couldn't stop herself from grunting and grigging her teeth in pain.

"I want you to constantly remember that that's how you left me. Alone. Hopeless. I want you to remember the pain of these scratches and think of the promise you made to me all those years ago. Adora, I want you to--" Catra's voice cracked loudly. The feline took a moment to steady her breathing and compose herself again. It worked to a fault. She didn't sound nearly as choked up anymore, but her tears were now noticibly brimming. Catra suddenly pulled herself closer and pressed herself against Adora, in a strange sort of hug. Adora let out a pained groaned as Catra gripped her back harder and kneaded it softly. "I want you to think of me, because knowing that you still think of me..." she trailed off.

Adora didn't need her to finish what she was saying, knowing perfectly where she had been headed. The warrior could feel Catra slowly stop kneading her, and soon after the painful gripping stopped. Catra began to cling to her, physically shattering Adora inside. Adora slowly wrapped her arms around Catra, and the two stood there, embracing but not talking.

The world felt like it faded away.

It felt like just the two of them, and Adora let out a shuddering breath as she burried her face in Catra's hair. "I never stop thinking about you, Catra. Never."

"G-Good. Y-you're... You're n-not supposed to, you a-asshole..."

Adora felt the front of her shirt getting slightly damp, and Catra's trembling worsend with each soft sob that managed to escape her. Catra felt Adora shaking slightly as well, and also felt the taller girl was holding her breath.

"A-Adora."

"Yes, Catra?" It took every fiber in Adora's body to force her voice not to waiver.

"Let go. N-No one's around."

"I'm fine."

Catra pulled away slightly, then made Adora look at her. Both of their hearts broke further as they saw one another barely holding composure. Catra took a shaky breath, then gave a small, melancholy smile. "How pathetic are we, huh? Two absolute fucking cry-babies."

Adora broke once more, letting out a laugh which turned into a restrained sob halfway through. After that, there was no stopping either of the two from letting go. They embraced again, laughing and crying together without holding back. Catra hated how easily they could still open up to one another and do this. Adora tried not to enjoy it too much, knowing that this could possibly be the last time they let their guards down around each other.

Deep down, they both needed this dearly, and it showed. Moments like these almost made both girls forget their personal scars. Catra suddenly (and accidently) touched the scratched too roughly, causing Adora to hiccup through a sob and give a soft "Ouch."

The two laughed, pressing their cheeks agaisnt one another.

They almost forgot their scars.  _Almost_.

**Author's Note:**

> Peace out, thanks for reading!


End file.
